Hurrikale
|flavor text = You could say Hurrikale is a "blow hard" in the truest sense of the phrase. He is the first chair trombonist in the Biennial Philharmonic Orchestra. He is also proficient in the trumpet, saxophone and the tuba. But man o' man, you should really see him on the flugelhorn. Dude absolutely kills it. }} Hurrikale is a single-use premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It is not limited, as shown by an ad for it, and was released on January 5, 2015. It chills and pushes all zombies in its lane to the rightmost column as much as possible, and then disappears, similar to the Blover. A Hurrikale can push all zombies in its lane (regardless of its position) back to five tiles or less, depending on the speed and state of the zombie. It will also blow away any zombie on its lane that is flying or floating excluding zombies sprung by the Spring Bean. Hurrikale is the fourth gem premium plant available for purchase which costs 129 gems. As with any other gem premium plants, if the player purchases it, they can only keep it on their corresponding profile, meaning that if they have more than one profile, Hurrikale must be purchased seperately on each of the different profiles. Almanac Entry AREA: Lane RECHARGE: Fast Hurrikales push back all zombies in their lane with a chilling wind. Usage: single use, instant Special: chills affected zombies Special: blows away flying zombies in lane You could say Hurrikale is a "blow hard" in the truest sense of the phrase. He is the first chair trombonist in the Biennial Philharmonic Orchestra. He is also proficient in the trumpet, saxophone and the tuba. But man o' man, you should really see him on the flugelhorn. Dude absolutely kills it. Gallery Hurrikale Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry Part 1. Hurrikale Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac Entry Part 2. SeedHURRIKALE.png|Seed Packet without sun cost. HurrikaleSeed.PNG|Seed Packet with sun cost. Hurrikale imitater.jpg|Imitater Hurrikale Seed Packet. Hurrikale And Imitater.jpg|Regular and Imitater Seed Packets. HDHurrikale3.png|HD Hurrikale. Hurrikale Action.png|In action. HurrikalePurchase.png|After purchasing. Hurrikale Ad.png|An advertisement of Hurrikale. Pinata Hurrikale.png|Hurrikale in Piñata Party. HurrikaleIdleRevern.gif|Hurrikale's idle animation. HurrikaleCostume.PNG|Hurrikale's costume. Trivia *Hurrikale can instantly kill any zombie in plankless rows in Pirate Seas. *Hurrikale bears a similar design with Blover as they also have a similar idle and attacking animation. **Hurrikale can also blow away hovering zombies, similar to Blover. It can only blow away zombies in it's row however. *Although Hurrikale's recharge says Fast in the Almanac, it is actually Mediocre. *It is the second non-limited time premium plant costing gems, the other being Homing Thistle. *This and Jalapeno are the only one-use plants that have an area of an effect within a lane. *Unlike Blover, Hurrikale cannot eliminate zombies from the yard that were sprung by Spring Bean. *Hurrikale occasionally flashes in the Almanac, the store and the choose the player's seeds screen, it may be a reference how on lightning storms occur during a hurricane or perhaps just a glitch. However, this effect was removed in 3.2 update, further proving that it may be a glitch. *Hurrikale will also push back zombies that are behind it. *If Dodo Rider Zombie is blown away by Hurrikale when it encounters a slider, it will be flung away from the screen most of the time, since it would start gliding. Otherwise it will remain. *Its name is a portmanteau of "hurricane" and "kale", which is a type of cabbage. *As of Frostbite Caves' the 3.2 update, Hurrikale's sound when blowing has been changed. *A Hurrikale can stack with other ones (just not on the same square). For example, if two Hurrikales are placed at the same row at the same time, zombies will be blown twice as far. *Hurrikale actually does not blow the zombies all the way to the back, it blows the zombies a specific distance and then the zombies will start progressing again, however this can be fixed with the trivia above. *Hurrikale's leaves became lighter in color after the 3.2 update. * If the Chard Guard attacks a zombie, and one uses the Hurrikale shortly after, it will blow the zombie away. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Premium Plants Category:Freezing Plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants